A True Love for Piccolo Part 2!
by sesshomarurin1990
Summary: Disclamer I don t own DBZ I don t own the characters This is the sequal to A True Love for Piccolo, in this story you will be able to endore the life Luka and Piccolo get to share with each other I m writing it as I go so please dont make go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a little different then what I had planned but I think it is better I hope you like it and review on it. Please excuse the spelling I m trying!!

Chapter 1 The Trip to the City! 

It has been one year since Piccolo and Luka started to date, they both have fallen so much in love with each other. Luka knows that Piccolo is not able to have kids with her, but lately she has been wanting a child. She wants to ask Piccolo but does not know how he would take it.

Piccolo knew there was something bothering her, but she wouldn't admit to it. So he decides to go out and buy her some flowers and chocolates, Chi Chi and Balmum told him that women like those kind a things, so he goes to the city well she is training so that she won't know. He wanted to surprise her to make her happy again. He hated to see her so upset, she just sits there moaning around, and it makes him very unhappy to see her that way. So he thought he would cheer her up with a gift.

Piccolo gets to the city, it is a very busy day at the market, and he gets lost trying to find the flower store. Piccolo has never been to the market before so he has no idea where anything is. So instead of flowers first he tries to find the chocolate store, but again he gets lost.

Piccolo then gives up he asks someone where the flower store is. They direct him "down the hall and then make a left, then you go down the stairs, then make a right and then it should be right in front of you. You can't miss it". So he goes down the hall, makes a right, goes down the stairs and then makes a left. Of course the store is not right in front of him, he becomes very confused.

"This mall is way to big, so he goes back the way he came down, and he is back where he started. Piccolo looks around "maybe I did it wrong the first time", so he makes a left goes down the stairs and then makes a right, and there was the flower store, right next to the flower store was the chocolate store as well. Piccolo was happy it seemed his luck was changing.

When Piccolo goes into the flower shop he could not believe his eyes, there were so many different kind a flowers. He had seen some that he has never seen before, but he knew what Luka's favourite flowers were. He goes to the counter lady and asks for one dozen of white lilies and one dozen of blue lilies. The counter lady went and picked out the flowers Piccolo had asked for, she hands them to him, "would you like them gifted warped as well sir"? Piccolo nods his head, the counter lady warps them and then Piccolo pays for them, "that will be fifty senie please.

Piccolo takes the money from under his turban and hands it to her. Then he leaves the store and goes over to the chocolate store, he walks in and sees the box of chocolate in the shape of a heart. He picks it up and looks at the back, it has all the chocolates on the back, he decides that this one is perfect. So he goes up to the counter guy and pays him.

Mean while back at the waterfall Luka is thinking about this child thing. "I don't want to hurt his feelings about not being able to have kids with me", she says to her friend on the phone. "I want a kid but I am happy to be with Piccolo, I love him more then anything, so what should I do," she asks her friend.

"Does the kid have to be your blood, you could always adopt a baby, they all need homes. You should talk to him about that", she tells her over the phone. Luka had not even thought about that, then she remembered about how he lays the eggs, and how happy she would be with that. She tells her friend on the phone that she has to go. She hangs up the phone and goes to try to find Piccolo.

When she can't find Piccolo she starts to wonder where he went. She goes over to Goku's to see if he was over there visiting. Luka arrives at Goku's house, she knocks on the door and Gohan opens it. "Hey Luka, what is up, haven't seen you around in a while`" he said to her in surprise to see her.

Luka kind a just smiled at him, "Yeah I know it has been awhile, you haven't happened to have seen Piccolo would you" she asked him. She seemed a little worried, "I can't seem to find him anywhere," she explained.

Gohan looks back at his mom and dad "have you seen Piccolo, Luka is looking for him", Gohan asked them.

"Yeah he was here awhile ago, but he went in to town for a bit, he should be back real soon. don't worry dear you should wait for him at the waterfall" she told her in a clam voice.

So Luka heads back to the waterfall trying to understand why he went to the city he never goes to the city. She was confused, she really needed to talk to him and yet he was not around. So when Luka got back to the waterfall she decides to mediate to try to relax herself. She was so nervous that he wouldn't want to do this.

Mean while on his way back from the city he starts to think that maybe he should have told Luka that he was going to the city, cause he knew she would be worrying about where he was, so he speeds up to get home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Proposal! 

Piccolo returns back to the waterfall to find Luka mediating right above the water below the waterfall. He looks up at her and asks her to come down for a minute. So Luka comes down "where have you been I have looked everywhere for you, I really need to talk to you" she explained in a worried tone.

Piccolo looks at her with a sad face, "I am sorry for worrying you, but I wanted to surprise you with a gift. I thought you might like this", he says pulling out the flowers and chocolates from behind his back. She puts a huge smile on her face, then looks at him. Luka walks up to Piccolo and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love them, they are my favourites. I am so glad you remembered", she says well placing a kiss on his lips. "I am sorry for yelling at you I was just concerned cause I really do need to talk to you, so could we please talk", she asks him as she pulls back from the kiss. He nods his head at her, she takes the flowers and chocolates from his hands, then they walk over to the cave behind the waterfall.

Piccolo sits next to her in the cave, and looks at her in concern, "is everything alright, you seem a little tense", he stats to her. She looks at him, and then back at the ground with a nervous look on her face. Piccolo looks at her, and puts his hand under her chin, and slowly lefts her chin up so that she is looking right into his eyes. "What is wrong, I can tell there is something bothering you, please tell me". 

So Luka looks him directly in the eyes, she happens to wipe a tear from her eye. She then asks Piccolo the most important question anyone can ever ask their mate. "Have you ever thought about children", she asks in a very nervous tone. 

She waits for him to reply, but he is in shock of what she has asked and does not know how to reply to that. Piccolo has never thought about children before and did not think he would ever have to. Luka is hurt by his hesitation to answer, and he notices this. She drops her head again to the ground not looking back up again. "Your hesitation tells me you have not, but I have been, I know that we can't have children together with both of our DNA, but I do know you can lay and egg. So I was hoping we could talk about this". 

Piccolo just kind a sits there looking at her, "I am sorry, no I have not thought about children before now, but before we do, shouldn't we talk about getting married first? I mean I know you want kids and all and I do know of a way so that the child would have both our DNA, but I think we should talk about getting married first", he tells her. Piccolo looks back at Luka thinking he was going to see an unhappy girlfriend, but to his surprise she had a huge smile on her face.

He was now more confused then ever, but he just sits there with the same look on his face that he had when he told her about talking about getting married first. "I thought you would never ask me to marry you. Is this your way of asking me", she sits there with a very happy look on his face.

Piccolo turns around so that there bodies are now facing one another's, he takes Luka's hand in his, and smiles. "Luka would you do the honour of becoming my wife? I have loved you for the past year and the more I am with you the more I love you, so please become my wife and live a long and happy future with me?" Luka sits there smiling at him, then he jumps up and throws her arms around his neck, crying the words yes over and over again. She then kisses him on the lips.

The sun has started to set, and Piccolo and Luka have been kissing now for about two minutes, Piccolo picks Luka up bridle style and carries her over to the already made bed in the back of the cave. He lies her on the bed then lies next to her. He slowly puts his hand on her stomach, and she puts her hand on his chest. Piccolo leans in to kiss her, as he does she removes his turban. 

Piccolo pulls back from the kiss then takes off his cape, and shoes. Piccolo then begins to undo the dress that Luka is wearing, he slowly unbuttons every button till he reaches the one by her stomach, he looks at her again then kisses her a fast kiss on the lips then contains unbuttoning the last few buttons. Luka then sits up and removes the dress, all she has left on now is her bra and panties on. Luka then removes the scarf around Piccolo's pants, she then removes his shirt and pants, so now both are in only their underwear. Piccolo leans on top of Luka again, he slowly strokes his hand down her stomach, stopping right below her belly button.

Piccolo then removes her bra and panties, and then his own underwear. Piccolo then makes passionate love to Luka, for the rest of the evening. They both wake up the next morning in each others arms with nothing but a blanket on them. They both look each other in the eyes, smile then kiss.


End file.
